


Pierce My Heart With Your Lyrics

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [139]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Death, Depression, Family, Hardships, Harrington-Hargrove Child, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mom! Steve Harrington, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Protective Billy Hargrove, Single Parent Billy Hargrove, Steve's a bad mom, Suicide, difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy’s faced with a difficult dilemma.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pierce My Heart With Your Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of What A Wonderful World.
> 
> Please read What A Wonderful World first before reading this :)

Everything was great.

Billy, Steve, and Peyton were once again the family they always wanted to be, together. It’s been a ride but it’s been one both Billy and Steve are thankful for, at least for their daughter’s sake.

It’s been almost a year and a half since his return and things were going well, they were trying to be the family they worked so hard for.

Billy’s feelings for Steve came back and he admitted he loved him one night after they had just put Peyton to bed. Sure both of them were a bit tipsy from the bottle of win they shared, but Steve knew he meant it and wanted to make things work between them. Steve felt the same, as long as they took it slow.

Billy even moved out of his apartment and put a downpayment on a house. It wasn’t anything big but it was perfect for their little family.

Steve felt the same way and for the first time in his life he was happy, Billy was happy, and Peyton was happy.

Everyone was happy and Peyton was rather thrilled that her momma and daddy were going to be together again after all.

Peyton was now eight years old and was enjoying the fact that her parents lived together and they were a family again.

Everything was great. They were a family, they were happy, they loved each other. It was amazing, no one wanted it to ever end.

However, that dream was short lived.

Unfortunately, the whole “family” aspect didn’t last very long.

It all started with the arguing. The fighting just came out of nowhere between them. It just caused a ripple between all of them and put a huge damper on Billy and Steve’s relationship, causing them to separate not long after that, going back to sharing her every other weekend.

Sure Billy felt bad that their relationship had worked as well as he had hoped but the one person he absolutely hated for this to happen to, was Peyton.

That poor little girl had been thrown into the middle of their arguments and fights and Billy didn’t want her to be around that so she’d spend several weekends and even some school nights with her aunt just so she didn’t hear them going back and forth with each other.

Billy had apologized to her over and over reminding her that some people never change and that Steve hadn’t, it was just a feigned act.

Peyton was upset but Billy tried to help her understand that Steve does love her and wants to be there for her, he’s just having a hard time doing so.

Since then, Steve has become severely depressed and no longer visits Peyton as much as he used to. He only comes around maybe once or twice a month, maybe three times at most.

Billy began to question him but Steve always got angry which resulted in more fighting and not getting anywhere so Billy tried to reason with his ex that Peyton missed him and still loved him but Steve just didn’t want to hear it.

When the holidays rolled in, Billy could only hope that Steve would make an effort to come see their daughter or at least call to check in on her.

He didn’t make an effort to check in on Thanksgiving, especially since it was just Billy, Peyton, and Max for dinner. They weren’t hosting a huge party only because Peyton had convinced her dad to have their family over for Christmas instead. So Thanksgiving was really like any other day, except the three of them made it fun trying to figure out how to cook the turkey and perfect the meal they knew growing up.

Once Thanksgiving passed, it was Billy and Peyton’s favorite time of year, Christmas. Peyton loved the holidays, more so Christmas because she loved getting to make cookies with her daddy, going ice skating at the arena, and even drinking hot cocoa when the city hosts a christmas light special on the beach. Christmas in California was not like any other Christmas because it didn’t snow much or rather at all in SoCal but they made the best of it.

Probably next year they’d travel back to Indiana so Peyton can experience a true white Christmas. Maybe even with Steve, and they can be a family...again.

All that aside, Billy had other priorities to get to, such as his daughter’s Christmas play. Peyton had gotten the role of the Christmas angel and was so excited to have gotten the part. She’s been going to all her rehearsals after school, practices at home, and even helped make her costume. Peyton was more than ready to play her part.

Both Billy and Max were obviously gonna be there. Max was done with another semester of school and flew out to be with her brother and niece for the holiday, so it was nice that they were able to have her over before everyone else travelled west.

Peyton had even asked Steve herself to come as well.

As soon as she knew when the show was, she used her daddy’s phone to call him and they ended up talking for hours. Steve promised her he was gonna be there and even bought a ticket to go support his baby girl.

Well, it was about five minutes until the show started and Steve was nowhere in sight. There was an empty seat beside Billy, calling Steve’s name but he wasn’t there.

Billy called, texted, left him several voicemails and nothing.

When the lights went down, Billy huffed and adjusted himself in his seat, holding the flowers he bought for his daughter to his lap so that they didn’t fall and watched the show.

Peyton looked beautiful on stage and Billy couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was. She knew all her lines and not once did she break character.

Throughout the entire show, he had a smile on his face but inside he was livid that Steve didn’t make an effort to even come support their daughter, especially after she asked him and made him promise her. He never came.

By the end, the kids got a standing ovation and all the parents, relatives, and teachers were proud of the second graders for putting on a great performance. Billy was whistling and cheering for his daughter while Max was busy snapping photos to have for memories. She too, was proud of her niece.

Everyone had filed out of the auditorium to go get their kids and both Billy and Max had gone out to the school’s lobby waiting for Peyton.

She came running out with the bag she brought that had her clothes and some snacks.

“Daddy!”

Billy turned around with a smile on his face and crouched down, gathering his girl in his arms.

“Hi baby!” He squeezes her to his chest and presses a kiss to her hair. “You were so beautiful up there!”

“Thank you daddy. Did I do a good job?”

“You were great, baby. You were a star up there.” He tells there with a wink and she giggles, hugging her again before being put down. “These are for you.” He adds, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

“They’re so pretty, daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.”

Peyton continues to smile and looks around for the one person who never came.

“Where’s momma?” She asks, a frown evident on her face.

Billy crouched down again so he was eye level with her. “Momma couldn’t make it sweetheart. Something came up but he wanted me to tell you that he loved you and is so proud of you.” Even if it was a lie, Billy wasn’t just gonna let his daughter know her mother would much rather be spiteful instead of coming to support her.

Peyton tried to be strong but the tears were evident in her eyes. She was upset and she had every right to be upset with Steve. He promised her he’d make it and he broke his promise.

Billy pulled her into his chest again and pressed a kiss into her hair. “Don’t cry baby.” He soothes and picks her up as he stands back up. He looks over at his sister and nods his head towards the door, signaling for them to go.

Max nods and they leave the school, returning back to Billy’s place. They ordered a pizza but Peyton didn’t feel up to eating so she just sat there with a slice on her plate while her dad and aunt were quiet.

After dinner, Max had gone to bed in the guest room and Billy put his daughter to bed in her room. He just wanted to know what Steve’s deal was. Why he was doing this to her and making her feel like all this was her fault.

Billy could only hope Steve would open up to him and tell him what’s going on, but that didn’t seem like it was gonna happen anytime soon.

**\---**

It was Christmas and they had a full house, inviting everyone to come celebrate with him and Peyton.

Thankfully, Billy had Joyce and Nancy to work on the Christmas turkey because he didn’t want to deal with the main course himself and instead made the sides, still contributing the Christmas dinner.

Everyone was enjoying their time.

Billy was sure to have enough alcohol in case something went down but was pacing himself with the beer knowing he still had a kid to take care of.

He and Hopper were both in the living room talking about how work was going and such, both nursing a can of beer.

Peyton was sitting on the floor with Max, El, and Will as they were making friendship bracelets from the kit she got that morning as a gift. She was very artsy so of course Billy had to get her anything that’d help her creatively express herself.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, a knock at the door silenced the house.

Everyone faces Billy, most knowing who it could be but not wanting to believe that he actually came.

So Billy went to go see who it was and sure enough, Steve stood there with a smile on his face, holding a few wrapped gifts.

“Steve...uh...hi.” Billy was definitely at a loss for words seeing his ex standing there after having hearing from him for about two weeks. But, Billy was ready to put their difference aside so that if anything Peyton can have a good Christmas will his parents. “Uh, come in.” He says with a smile and steps aside while Steve enters what used to be the house he shared with his ex and their daughter.

When Peyton saw Steve, her face lit up and she dropped her bracelet, running over to him. “Momma!” She attacked him in a big hug, grinning from ear to ear that he came. She seemed to have moved on from him not showing up at her Christmas play, but he was here now so she mine as well take advantage of it.

Steve, however, didn’t seem too phased by the hug but faked a smile for her just to please her.

“You can just put those done over here.” Billy tells him, pointing to the decorated tree. “Can I fix you a drink or anything?” He asks.

“Sure. Thanks.”

Steve settled for a glass of wine and grabbed some cheese and crackers while making himself comfortable on the couch.

Peyton had since abandoned what she was doing prior so she could be with him. She missed him and wanted to know all that was going on in his life, even though he should be the one asking her. She just wanted to be with her momma and have a good Christmas.

Billy stood in the entryway of the kitchen and couldn’t help but notice how stand-off-ish Steve was.

Peyton was talking to him, going on and on about what she’s been up, how she’s been, telling him about all the toys and books she got for Christmas.

Steve just didn’t seem all that interested and appeared annoyed that she was talking his ear off.

She was trying to convince him to join them in a few days to go ice skating again but he just was not having it.

“....I really really think we’ll have fun! Don’t you momma? Huh? Don’t you?” Peyton was not even giving herself a chance to breathe. “We can go ice skating like a family, me, you, and daddy and we can all just be one happy-”

“Would you just shut up for a minute?! Jesus christ I can’t even hear myself think with your constant yammering!”

“....family.” Peyton finished.

The whole house was quiet as everyone was now staring at them.

Peyton’s attitude shifted and instead of being a brave big girl, she had enough and showed Steve how she felt.

“I hate you momma!” She slapped his chest with some force, shocking everyone.

Billy then stepped in and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside. “You do not hit people young lady!” He scolds.

Peyton looks at him with tears in her eyes, embarrassed, angry, and upset. She then ran to her room and Billy was standing there staring at Steve, “Well I hope you’re happy. Not only did you ruin Christmas but you broke my little girl’s heart.”

Steve just sits there while everyone is staring around at each other unsure of what to do.

Billy harshly exhales through his nostrils and excuses himself from everyone to go check on his daughter.

When Billy reaches his daughter’s room at the end of the hall, he knocks on her door and can hear her quietly sobbing on the other side.

He presses his forehead to the door and sighs. “Peyton, baby, it’s daddy. Can I come in?” He asks.

Billy doesn’t let her answer and lets himself in. He sees his daughter lying on her bed, crying, while clutching one of her stuffed animals.

“Oh Peyton, I’m sorry for yelling at you out there.” He begins and settles behind her on the bed. He gathers her in his arms and presses a kiss into her hair. “I’m not mad at you, babe, you just can’t go around and hit people when you’re angry.”

“But mom-momma made me so mad.”

“I know honey and you have every right to be angry and upset but violence is always a last resort, unless it is absolutely needed.”

Peyton then turned around and was now facing him. “I di-didn’t mean to do it daddy.”

“I know baby. No one is mad at you for doing what you did because you stood your ground, okay?” She nods, as tears stream down her cheeks. “You told him how you felt, even if it was a bit harsh, but now he knows how you feel so maybe we can work together to change that.”

Peyton nods again and sniffles.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want you to be sad on Christmas.” He mutters and kisses her forehead. “Why don’t you go apologize to momma and after we can have some Christmas cookies.”

“Okay.” She whimpers and swallows her tears.

“C’mon, love.”

Billy takes her hand and first stops by the bathroom to clean her up, then heads out to the living room.

When they go back out, Steve is gone so the two look at each other and Billy shrugs because this was always what Steve did. He'd just leave without saying goodbye.

Max and El call her over and cheer her up while Billy goes to help finish with dinner.

**\---**

It was much later in the evening. Everyone ate, even having seconds, and were just relaxing before they went to bed.

Billy had several air mattresses set up in the basement for the couples while Max, El, Will, Mike, Lucas, and Dustin all crammed into the guest room. Max and El taking the bed while the boys had sleeping bags on the floor.

He was busy cleaning up the kitchen and Dustin had come in to help.

“Hey kid.” Billy greets, sighing as he puts some more mashed potatoes into a tupperware container so it could be stored in the fridge. “Did you have a Christmas? Eat enough?”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for having me.” Dustin says and leans against the counter, watching Billy.

“No problem.”

The two were then quiet, making it a bit awkward between them but Dustin eventually broke it once he spoke up.

“Listen, Billy, something’s been going on with Steve and I think it’s time you knew about it.” He says.

Billy stopped what he was doing and turned to face the curly haired kid, with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean something’s been going on?” He asks. “It is drugs?”

“No, no. At least I don’t think so but I do know why he’s been acting the way he’s been.”

“And why’s that?” Billy asks, this time crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

“Before I tell you this, I’m going against my promise and putting my friendship with him on the line.” Dustin began and Billy didn’t respond, he just stood there waiting. “A while back, Steve was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and chronic depression, that’s why he’s been acting the way he has.”

When Dustin says that, Billy couldn’t help but feel relieved and concerned at the same time. It all made sense now. All the ways Steve’s been acting, it all fit together. He was struggling with his mental health, alone.

“How long have you known?” Billy asks.

“Four months just about.” He replies, trying to think back to when Steve first got his diagnosis. “I mean if you couldn’t tell, he hasn’t been taking it well.”

“Clearly.” Billy adds.

He goes to the fridge and pulls out two cans of beer, handing one to Dustin before popping his open and taking a long drag.

The two continue to talk about Steve, going back and forth on ways to help him. They end up staying up past midnight trying to figure out what to do.

Afterwards, the two call it a night and head their separate ways to bed.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Billy had decided to go visit Steve to check up on him and see how he was doing.  
He was not expecting what he saw when he walked through the front door.

Steve had reluctantly let him in and added a quick, “Don’t mind the mess.” While Billy looked around, disgusted.

Steve’s apartment was messy, there were several empty pill bottles on the kitchen counter and the place just reeked of filth.

The two settled on what could’ve been the couch, but was covered with tons of laundry that had yet to be folded.

Billy was about ready to vomit from the stench but stuck to mouth breathings for now, keeping a safe distance from his ex.

“So, what brings you by?” Steve asks. “Are you gonna hit me too?”

“No.” Billy sternly replies. He was gonna cut right to the chase, like ripping off a band aid. “I’m here because I know that you’re sick and I want to help you.”

Steve sent him a questionable stare and exhaled through his nostrils. “I don’t want your help.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you but you’re getting my help, Steve.” Billy states. “Look at you, look at this place! It’s disgusting! How the hell can you live like this?!”

“I’m doing just fine.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Steve rolled his eyes as Billy went on. “I know you’re struggling and I want to help you get better Steve.”

“I am not struggling and I do NOT need your help!”

“Oh yeah? What should I tell Peyton then huh?” Billy gets up and starts to pace in front of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. “Her mother is dealing with something serious and doesn’t want to get any help because he’s being selfish and only thinking about himself? I think she’d loved that excuse since you’ve used just about every other excuse known to mankind.”

Steve scoffs. “I don’t want to hear it Billy. Now if you don’t mind, can you please leave?”

“No, I’m not leaving until you agree to get help.”

“Well then you’re gonna be wasting your time because I’m not doing shit.

“Would you stop being so damn difficult Steven and just listen to me?!” Billy yelled. He was getting pissed that Steve was being childish. “Stop being so uptight and listen to me, goddammit!”

Steve was used to Billy yelling at him, but this time it was different. “Okay, I’m listening.” Steve sighs and sits up from where he was laying on the couch.

Billy sits back down, looking over at his ex with sympathy in his eyes. “I just want you to understand what you’re doing to yourself and to Peyton by not getting help.” He explains, setting a hand on Steve's thigh. “I want you to be there for Peyton as she keeps growing up, I want her to have you in her life but in order to do that, you need to get help.”

“W-What kind of help were you thinking?” Steve asks.

“Well, maybe we can start going to couples therapy?” Billy suggests and Steve was shocked to hear that. “I still love you, Steve and I want to make things work only if you put in just as much effort to do that.”

Steve thinks about it for a bit and eventually complies. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Billy smiles and reaches over, pulling him into a hug. “All I want is for you to get better, Steve. Not only for me but for yourself and for Peyton. She needs you in her life and I don’t want anything else to happen to you. We love you so much and I hope that together we can make this work.”

“You mean it, Billy?”

“With every bone in my body.” He confirms.

“Thank you.” Steve whimpers as the two pull apart from their embrace.

From then on, things were off to a great start.

They slowly went back to normal and everything seemed fine with Steve over the next few months.

Everything was great.

**\---**

Billy had just put Peyton to bed and popped open a can of beer, ready to settle on the couch to watch whatever game was on.

He took one sip from his can and his phone started to ring. It was unusual for him to get calls, at this time of night unless it was a creditor or an emergency. He debated on even answering but when he saw who was calling, his nerves started to set in.

Billy accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Billy, it’s me.” Dustin says, his voice was laced with sadness. “Billy, something’s happened.”

Billy’s heart was racing, beating heavily against his chest as Dustin broke the news to him.

“Steve’s dead.”

Billy was silent. He was so quiet that he could hear his own heart beating in his ears. He thickly swallowed, going to speak. “A-Are you s-sure?”

“Yes.” Dustin responds. “He...He overdosed on his meds.” Dustin says, shocked himself that his own best friend was dead. “I-I found h-him this morning unconscious in his apartment. H-He left a letter for you and for Peyton….Billy I’m...so sorry.”

Billy doesn’t respond and instead, swallows as tears fill his eyes.

“I, uh, you’ll most likely need to make arrangements soon or I can if you don’t feel up for it.”

“Okay, um thank you.” Billy then hangs up and leaves his phone on the counter.

He takes himself to the balcony and lights a cigarette. Billy rarely smoked, only when he absolutely needed it and right he needed it.

Billy stood over the balcony and smoked his cigarette, looking out at the waves as they crashed on the shore, ripples in the water shining from the moonlight.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as it sunk in that Steve was gone. Just like that. He was dead.

Billy stayed out there for a bit just trying to understand how life was going to be now without him there ever again. He heads back inside and before he goes to bed, he checks on his daughter and stays there, watching her sleep so peacefully not knowing what has happened to Steve. He wasn’t going to wake her and tell her, he’d rather wait and find the right words to tell her that he’s dead. He sits there and just stares at her for hours, eventually falling asleep.

The following morning when he woke up, Peyton was laying there beside him, staring at him much like he was doing hours ago.

“Morning, daddy.”

“Morning honey.”

“Why are you in here?”

Billy sighs and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, before he explains to her that Steve died.

“Honey, last night Uncle Dustin called and he told daddy some news.”

“Good news?” She asks.

“No.” He shakes his head and sighs again. “Baby, momma was dealing with some issues and has been very sad lately and when people feel this way they have certain types of thoughts, dark and bad thoughts and…” He had no idea how to break this type of news to his daughter but she seemed to understand because she then started to cry.

“W-Was momma s-sad be-because of me?”

“No, baby, not at all.” He tells her, tears filling in his eyes. “None of this is your fault. Momma was just unhappy and was dealing with some things in his life, privately.”

Peyton cries in her daddy’s arms as the two of them just stayed in her bed for most of the morning.

That day felt like it lasted forever.

Billy and Peyton received many phone calls from their family and friends and Max was already flying out to see them.

Neither of them really knew how to handle or cope with this but Billy made sure he was there with his daughter and not once ever let her out of his sight. He’d hold her and they’d cry together for hours and hours on end. They were lost and didn’t have any way of getting back.

**-Few Days Later-**

Today was Steve’s funeral.

Everyone had made it out to California for it, all expressing their sorrow and apologies for his death.

Billy had yet to read the letter Steve left them as they sat in the drawer beside his bed. He was getting ready in his bedroom while Peyton was with Max getting ready as well.

At the funeral, Billy was asked to share a few words about Steve. He had made his way up to the stand and took a deep breath, looking at all the people who filled the pews of the church, tears flowing down everyone’s cheeks.

“Steve wasn’t like anyone else I had ever met or loved in my life. He was sweet, charming, funny, and when he wanted to be, intelligent.” He takes another deep breath, looking down at what he had pre-written. “I loved him so much. From the day I first met him, I know that he was the one. I know it’s so cliche to say but there was just something about him that was so compelling. That thing was his smile. He was a smile that could light up any room and it was so warm and comforting and always made you feel safe around him. Steve made my life so much better…” Billy looks up and sends a smile towards his daughter. “I felt like I was cursed that I just couldn’t find anyone like Steve but when they met, it was like everything suddenly clicked. And now that he’s gone, not having someone, that’s the worst curse imaginable.” Billy was crying harder now but tried to stay strong. “I’ll love him forever and not a day will go by that I won’t think of him. I already miss him so much and could only hope he’s finally at peace.”

The funeral carried on and the procession to the cemetery was long. Steve’s body was buried and Billy and Peyton were standing over it as it was lowered into the ground.

Peyton was crying to herself while holding his hand. “Can we go home now daddy?” She quietly asks.

He doesn't say anything and just pulls her away walking to his car.

They return home where many of the people had gone to, for food and refreshments like they usually do at funerals.

Billy didn’t really entertain his guests and just went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the evening.

Max had checked on him and brought him some food. She carried a plate filled with pieces from different types of casseroles and a few dinner rolls, just something to put into his system.

“Billy, please eat something.” Max tries and sits herself on his bed, hearing her brother silently cry to himself. “I can’t even begin to understand how you must feel but you still have Peyton and all of us who love you and are here for you, so whenever you’re ready, we’ll be here.”

She sighs and sets the plate of food onto his dresser, making her way out. Before she leaves, she hears Billy mutter something under his breath.

Max turned around, her eyebrows creased together, wondering what he was saying.

“....Forever.”...”

She then walks over to him and lays beside him on the bed. Billy blankly stares ahead at her as he says it again. “Forever.” He repeats and Max is still confused. “The day Peyton was born, Steve kept saying that this was our forever, our everything, Peyton.”

Billy’s eyes then travel up to meet Max’s, eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. “How am I supposed to do this without him?”

“You’ve done it before.” She counters. “You just need to do it again only harder and stronger this time because Peyton is going to need you more than ever right now.” She tells him.

Billy nods his head and she reaches out, rubbing his shoulder, soothingly. “Please eat, Billy.” She adds then goes back out to finish cleaning up with Joyce and Nancy before putting Peyton to bed.

That night, Billy has a dream about the best day of his life.

“I did it.” Steve cries, holding their girl to his chest. She had just been delivered and was crying on her momma, struggling for warmth, fighting the world with her weak fists and stretched limbs. “Shh, I know sweet girl, I know.” He kisses the top of her head then looks over at his fiance.

“You were so beautiful Steve.” Billy bends down and gives him a kiss. “You did it.”

“She’s here, she’s our forever.” Steve mutters. “Our beautiful baby girl.”

It was true, they finally had their forever and it was wonderful.

Billy remembers holding her and talking to her and just being so in love with her and all the things he and

Steve did with her like learning how to walk, getting her to talk, and just a whole bunch of happy memories that will forever hold a sacred place in his heart.

Billy woke up crying and it was already morning ready to start another day of dreary misery.

“Another day in hell.” He mumbles before rolling out of bed.

**-One Month Later-**

Billy was laying in bed for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling.

It hasn’t been easy trying to move on from Steve’s death but he was doing the best he could do for his daughter.

He was currently thinking about Steve, much like he’s been since he passed. Everyday Steve was on his mind, just constantly wondering how he’d be if he was still with them. If he’d be happier, better, and healthier.

Billy decided to read the letter his ex left him. He figured it was time for him to know why he did what he did and how he felt. He wasn’t ready to read it a month ago, but now he felt ready.

He sighed as he opened the sealed envelope and pulled out the perfectly folded paper that was littered with hundreds of words from his ex.

_Billy,_

_I know you probably hate me for doing this but please know and understand that this was all me. I’m sorry for things to have gotten to this point but I just couldn’t keep living a lie._

_I was unhappy with my life. Not because of you or Peyton, just something else. My own personal demons…._

The letter was a page and a half and as Billy continued to read it, he couldn’t prevent the tears that filled his eyes. He missed Steve so much and wished he was there with him and Peyton.

He didn’t read Peyton’s letter because that was hers from her mother but Steve mentioned that he left whatever he had in savings for her which happened to be three hundred grand. Steve’s family was rich so they left him that which he never touched because he promised himself it was for his daughter so she’d start out her life financially stable for a bit.

After Billy reads the letter, Peyton comes into his room and crawls into bed with her daddy, laying on her side, seeing that he was sad.

Billy quickly wipes the tears from his ears and puts on a smile for her.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi.” She responds, frowning. “Are you sad about momma?” She asks.

He nods and reaches his hand out, moving the hair out of her face as he starts to talk to her.

“Peyton, you know that momma suffered from mental health issues which should never be taken lightly. Mental health is a very serious stigma and if you are ever feeling a certain way you can always talk to daddy. You know that right?”

“Mhm.”

“You can talk to me or Auntie Max or even Nana Joyce but don’t keep things bottled inside you, honey because it’s not good and is very unhealthy.”

“I know daddy.” She says and he sends her a small smile.

“I love you so much, Peyton.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

They squeeze each other in a warm embrace and Billy hums before they pull away. “Do you wanna go out for breakfast at the Pancake Palace?”

“Okay!” The two of them get out of bed and get ready before driving to their favorite restaurant, a tradition they’ve picked up since Peyton was four and it was one they’d never live down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> If you've read this far, well thank you, but I'm afraid I have some sad news. I have decided to end this "book" once I reach 150 published worked for it. I'm not sure if I'll continue from that point on but for now, I'm going to part ways with it once I hit that number. But don't fear because I've been working on other books and I'm hoping to publish new works next week. Thank you so much reading and going with me on this journey, it's gonna be a bittersweet ending but I'm glad I got to share it all with you.


End file.
